Perfection
by Klaineluvr55
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married but things start to change for the better! Warning, mpreg, and lots of surprises and klaine fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi im new to the whole fanfiction thing but i descided to make a story of my own combining some of my favorite ideas and things from Glee, so enjoy! Oh ps, i sadly dont own Glee or klaine though i wish i did se who wouldnt love that?

Appointments

He sifted hopefully through the mail, hoping what he had been waiting for had come. He knew he was invited but would feel better when he actually had the written proof. AHA! There it was a lovely yellow envelope with his address in the middle. He hurriedly tore it open to reach the note inside. He squealed in delight as he read it, attracting the attention of his wonderful husband.

"Kurt," Blaine called from the bathroom. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Blaine! Come here, it came!" Kurt hollered in response, hardly containing his excitement. Blaine all but ran from the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of blue jeans, his curls still matted down from the shower. Even though he wasn't fully dressed, Kurt thought he looked amazing. Blaine kissed Kurt good morning before his curiosity took over.

"So what did you want to show me dear?" He asked, his curiosity growing every second. He knew Kurt had been pilfering through the mail recently, an action that was not expected from him and it had made him curious ever since.

"Sweetie, it's an invitation to a picnic for all graduated New Directions members!" Kurt replied. "I can't wait to see everyone again! I've missed them so much!" Blaine chuckled, he was surprised and happy they were invited but what made him laugh was Kurt's excitement over it, and he looked almost childlike in his excitement.

"That's great sweetie." Blaine replied to his husband, giving him a cheerful smile, a look that only made Kurt's expression brighten. "I can't wait to go, what's the date?"

"A month from now," Kurt replied, his face falling ever so slightly, "It's so far away."

"Hey don't worry; we have plenty of things to take care of before then, one of which being the doctor's appointment I have today…" Blaine trailed off looking upset. He had been feeling very nauseous lately and had been puking often in the mornings. He had thought it was the flu at first and had taken some antibiotics, but noting had helped. He had become even more worried when his clothes became tighter around his abdomen and had to neglect a few pairs of skinny jeans due to the fact that he could no longer button them up. Kurt was worried for his husband, and Blaine knew it. He was always right behind Blaine when Blaine made a dash to the bathroom or there to comfort him when his clothes didn't fit right. The pair had set up an appointment with the doctor's to find out was the cause of these symptoms and if it was dangerous. Needless to say they both feared the worst, thinking it might be a tumor or something else that could harm him. Kurt had taken the coming of the invitation as a chance to get his mind off of Blaine's situation. Sometimes they had even found themselves in a good enough mood to make love to each other before bed. Eventually, everything had brought them back to the situation with Blaine and they had both become solemn once again. The appointment was scheduled for that day and they were extremely nervous.

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to be ok." Kurt said, comforting Blaine as he pulled him into his arms, caressing his curls.

If only they had known.

"Blaine Hummel- Anderson," A nurse in a pink scrub shouted from the other end of the room. Kurt and Blaine got shakily to their feet. Blaine had just recently had a few tests done on him and they had been waiting it the waiting room for over an hour to find out the results. The followed the nurse to a dark room with an examination bed in the middle. "The doctor will be in shortly to get your ultrasound started," the nurse said right before she waltzed out of the room. _Ultrasound_, Kurt and Blaine wondered why they needed that. Before they could voice their confusion, the doctor walked in.

"Hello Blaine, my name is Dr. Hestia. If you would mind sitting up here as I perform what should be your final test, if my other tests were correct." She said with a reassuring smile as Blaine sat up on the table. "Good, now if you wouldn't mind lifting your shirt slightly, I am sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She said. Blaine reluctantly obeyed and lifted his shirt exposing a small bump starting to form on his stomach. He cringed at the sight, not realizing it had gotten so big. He reached for Kurt's hand and Kurt gave a reassuring squeeze. Blaine shuddered as the doctor applied a cool gel to Blaine stomach. She placed a scanner over the gel and began to move it around. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could understand the picture on the screen of the machine but the doctor smiled with recognition. She turned to the men holding onto each other's hands as if for dear life.

"Congratulations!" She said happily, turning to them, a huge smile spanning her face. "You're going to be parents!"

A/N

So rate and tell me how you like it because i have part two and can upload it if i have good reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Hi how you liked the first chapter! Here's part two, it's a little shorter but hopefully sweet. Oh and sadly I don't own glee, or klaine, or any of those awesome characters.

Congrats

"What!" Kurt and Blaine yelled in unison.

"Wwwhat did you say?" Blaine questioned, stumbling over his words. "Dddid you sssay pparents." He couldn't seem to find his voice. She smiled at them a chuckled.

"I certainly did! Congratulations Mr. Hummel- Anderson, you have a semi-rare condition where men are born with a special gene that allows them to conceive and bear a child naturally. Naturally the man has to be, well, gay which you are for this gene to come into effect."

"Wait, so you're telling me that Blaine is…" Kurt started to ask but was then cut off by Blaine.

"Pregnant, oh my god, I'm pregnant!" Blaine said finally putting the pieces together.

"Correct." The doctor said with a smile. Blaine and Kurt looked as if they were going to faint from relief and happiness. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they smiled goofy smiles at each other, still speechless. "I think I'll let you go for today, really your condition is quite safe and I don't have to see you more often that I would have to with a usual pregnancy. I'll just prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, schedule your next appointment, and oh do you want some pills to minimize the morning sickness?" She asked as she scribbled some notes on a sheet of paper. Blaine nodded, still in a trance. "Alright then," she chirped adding one last note to the paper before ripping it off and giving it to Blaine, "Just hand that in to any pharmacy and you'll be set. Your next appointment is scheduled for a month from today; feel free to change it according to your schedule." She started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Blaine's sudden question.

"Doctor, how far along am I?"

"Oh, I completely forgot! You're around a month and half. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, my number is at the bottom of the page. Don't hesitate to call it. Have a nice day." She said this with a smile before exiting the room.

The men sat in silence for a while before taking each other's hand and walking out the door to the car to drive back home.

Once they reached their house, they let their emotions free.

"A baby! We're having a baby Blaine!" Kurt shouted, overly excited. Blaine gave a watery smile. "What's wrong sweetie, aren't you happy?" Kurt questioned with concern.

"No, no I'm really happy, overjoyed actually. I can't believe I'm having a baby with you Kurt, its more than I could have dreamed it's just my damn hormones are going haywire and I can't stop crying happy tears." He said as he gave a quick glance at his husband who now had tears in his eyes as well. Kurt walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, but not so tight so as it wouldn't crush the miracle inside of him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Kurt asked as he looked Blaine in the eyes. Blaine immediately lost himself in Kurt's beautiful glassy eyes. They kissed, one of the most powerful kisses that they had shared, and that's saying something because they had many powerful kisses. When they pulled away, Kurt smiled and placed his hands on the slowly forming bump that was their child.

"Life couldn't be more perfect for me," He said smiling as Blaine drew him in close yet again.

"Nothing could be more perfect than what we have," Blaine confirmed before drawing him in for another kiss, Kurt's hands still resting on his bump.

But things were about to get even more perfect, better than they had ever imagined.

A/N

So there it was, rate and tell me how you like it. Suggestions are appreciated! Till next time! I will hopefully have another chapter soon, oh and something big will happen in chapter 5…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Who cannot wait for the prom episode! I can't wait to see Klaine go together! Anyway, so this story will get a lot more complicated… But for now, enjoy Klaine fluffiness and flashbacks! Oh and very regrettably, I do not own glee or Klaine On with the story!

Happiness

Kurt couldn't remember a time that he had more happy. Well, there was when Blaine had kissed him for the first time, or the time when they had had their first time, or when Blaine proposed. Oh and he could never forget their wedding day…

_Kurt stood, nervously tapping his foot as he waited for the other groom to come out of his dressing room so that they could start tis wedding. Kurt felt like they had already been married for a long time, the way they treated each other with respect and love resembled an old, happily married couple. He decided to peek around the curtain at the end of the hall to see the guests. He was elated to see that Blaine's parents had come to support their son. It had been a hard road convincing them to give Kurt and Blaine their blessing, but they had yielded after Kurt had professed long and passionately how much their son meant to him and how he would never do anything to hurt him, ever. Burt and Carole sat in a front pew; Carole had a handkerchief ready for when the ceremony began. She was dressed in a classy purple silk blouse and an equally classy black skirt that went down to past her knees. Burt had a classic tux on with a purple bow tie, at Kurt's insistence that it would match the theme of the wedding perfectly. After they had gotten engaged, Kurt and Blaine had gotten straight to planning. They had soon agreed on the theme being purple and crème. Kurt had arranged all of the flowers and Blaine had taken care of the music, although that wasn't the hard part. Blaine had immediately called the Warbler and the New Directions and excitedly asked them to be the band at their wedding. Both groups had happily agreed, but they had not told the couple what songs they were planning on doing. Kurt then began to go deep in thought of what songs could the groups have planned when his fiancé stepped out from his room. Kurt stared in awe and his husband-to-be. Blaine was dressed in a lightly shimmering purple tux with a purple bot tie resting on top of his neatly ironed crème dress shirt. His hair was loose from the gel but framed his face perfectly. His face newly washed and shined. It shined even more when he caught sight of his fiancé and smiled widely. Kurt was dressed in a crème suit with a lightly shimmering crème tux, to go along with Blaine's. He, unlike Blaine, had a purple dress shirt with a crème tie resting atop it. His hair was coifed up in its usual fashion, but today, it looked cleaner and better prepared than he normally wore it. They continued to stare at each other, smiles plastered to their faces as they took in each other's sight. Blaine spoke up first._

"_Wow, you look stunning." He said in a dreamlike way._

"_If is look stunning, then you are absolutely heavenly." Kurt responded, moving closer to Blaine, before taking Blaine's hand into his. The conversation would have continued except for the squeal that came from the other side of the room. Mercedes, Rachel, Tine, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana bombarded Kurt and started to ooh and ah over him while Blaine got the once over from David, Wes, Thad, Nick, and Jeff. Kurt remembered glancing over at Blaine through the group of girls to see Blaine smiling lovingly back at him._

Kurt was brought out of his flashback suddenly when he heard a retching sound from the bathroom. Quickly he went into protective mode and rushed over to Blaine's side. Blaine took his head out of the porcelain hole and rested it up against Kurt's back.

"Being with child is great and all but this really sucks." He said before plunging his head back into the bowl when another wave out nauseas hit him. Kurt sat patiently behind him. Soothing into his ear and rubbing his back gently.

"Think of this sweetheart," He said and Blaine dealt with another wave. "We get to have our own biological child. Part me and part you. I never, in my wildest dream believed that it was possible, but now, I can't think of anything more wonderful in the world." Blaine glanced upward, tears in his eyes.  
"You really mean that?" He said while wiping away the tears that had started to fall. Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I truly meant it Blaine; my world feels so perfect now. Think about it, we get to be a family! With our own mini me and you running around the house bellow our feet. Nothing could be better. This baby," He said as he rested his hand onto the small bump. "Is a symbol of our love for each other and nothing could be more beautiful in the world." He kissed Blaine sweetly on the cheek. Blaine smiled before burying his head deeper into Kurt's shoulder and sobbing quietly. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Kurt questioned worriedly.

"No, everything is fine it's just these damn hormones." Blaine pouted before Kurt laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N

Tell me what you think about this! I promise I will have more hormonal Blaine in later chapters if you guys want. Rate review and give me suggestion because I have a basic storyline but it always open to suggestions… See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey so I got that review from anon and was feeling pretty bummed about it. That is till I got that review from Sam. This chapter is written at his request for a more hormonal Blaine. So thanks to all with your nice reviews, they are so appreciated! Enjoy the chapter. Oh has something to say

Blaine: "So, I guess I'm supposed to say that Klainelvr55 doesn't own Glee or Klaine."

Me: "Thanks so much, enjoy the chapter. Read on!"

Blaine: "So what do you plan on doing to me this chapter?"

Me: "Oh, stuff, don't worry, it will turn out alright."

Tears

A month later, Blaine awoke and immediately ran to the bathroom before he could even look to see what ungodly hour it was. He plunged his head into the porcelain seat and, regrettably, revisited his dinner. Kurt, waking to the lack of warmth next to him, sighed as he heard the unmistakable sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He slid out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He felt terrible that Blaine spent most of his day in the bathroom revisiting his meals. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him close. Blaine sighed and began to cry. Kurt immediately went into protective mode.

"Baby are you ok? How's the baby? Tell me what's wrong."

"No, I'm fine, the baby is fine, it's just that this stinks! I hate not being able to get a good night sleep without having to throw up. I know this is a miracle and all and I love the kid growing inside of me it just, why can't this be easier?" Blaine finished and began to sob again.

"Sweetie, I know its ok, go ahead and cry. I understand." Kurt tried to comfort Blaine but his hormones decided to flare up at that moment.

"You understand! You do not understand Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson! You have no idea how much work it is to grow a human being! For peat's sake I am forming you unborn child right now and you can say nothing else except it will be ok? It is not okay! It's miserable. You have no idea what it's like!" Blaine yelled at Kurt. Kurt paled before remembering that Blaine had had some terrible mood swings lately. Kurt knew he just had to stay quiet and let Blaine finish his rant.

"I should let you carry the child next time! You should be allowed to know what it feels like! You…" Blaine stopped suddenly, placing his handsprotectively to his small bump. Kurt saw the movement and feared the worst.

"Oh my God, Blaine what's the matter? Oh my God, your yelling made you so stressed you hurt the baby. It's all my fault! I am a terrible husband; I should have never made you stressed or angry. I'll go call and ambulance, don't go anywhere! Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed before running out the door. Blaine stood, still shocked at the small movement that had just occurred in his stomach. He had never felt his kid move before. It was just a small feeling, like a small flutter of a butterfly, but it meant so much, it proved that there was actually a human life inside of him. Blaine started to glow with happiness and he stared down at his stomach, the safe haven for his child. The life that him and Kurt had created. Wait, where was Kurt? Blaine came back to reality just in time to stop Kurt from calling 911.

"Kurt you don't have to call." He said a smile on his face. Kurt ignored him and continued to rummage around for the phone, not even noticing the smile on Blaine's face.

"No Blaine, I have to call, our child could be in mortal danger right now and… wait, why are you smiling?" He asked, finally looking up after discovering his phone. Blaine chuckled at his husbands frantic actions only giving Kurt more of a reason to frown.

"Kurt its fine, I was just shocked because well… I felt the baby move for the first time." He said the smile on his face lighting up the room. Kurt stepped toward his husband.

"You mean you felt our child move?" He asked, his brain having a hard time wrapping itself around this new miracle.

"Yes I did, and it was the most amazing, most miraculous thing I have felt before." Blaine replied, ending with a smile. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine small bump rubbing it gently. Blaine placed one hand over Kurt's and grabbed Kurt's other hand with his free one. Their love for each other coursed strongly through their veins. The spent a few second just rubbing Blaine's stomach, where their child was located, living in the moment. Blaine looked up into Kurt's blue glass eyes and immediately lost himself. Kurt looked into Blaine's soft hazel eyes and was immediately filled with warmth and love. He pulled Blaine in for a kiss. It started as a sweet and loving kiss but turned into something more heated. Blaine moaned into the kiss and probed and Kurt's mouth, willing it to open. Kurt obliged and moaned into the kiss as well. They broke apart, only for a few second but it was enough for Blaine to say.

"Kurt, I love you so much. I'm sorry I let my hormones take over. I never should have yelled at you. You have always been there for me and I know you always will be there to comfort and take care of me." They kissed again. Kurt sighed before responding.

"It's alright baby, there's no reason to apologize. It's just the hormones like you said. It's just a side effect of our miracle." He finished before pulling him in for another kiss and resting his hand on Blaine's stomach. Blaine smiled before kissing Kurt passionately. He quickly glanced at the clock; it read seven in the morning. He smiled mischievously.

"We have a little time before we have to head off for work." He said glancing at his husband. Kurt put on a knowing smile.

"I do believe we have a good amount of time." He replied, pulling his husband to the awaiting bed.

A/N

Haha no smut for you. Anyway tell me what you think. See you next chapter! Don't forget to rate and review! Tell me what you want to see and what you don't like, I'm still open for suggestions…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've changed one thing to the story, though I may change more. I pushed the date of the picnic back a bit because I put at the beginning that it was in a month, but that's no fun. So in this chapter, a few important and life changing things happen. Tell me what you think, it's kind of risky taking the story in this direction, but I'll give it a shot. **

**I sadly don't own Glee, because if I did, Kurt and Blaine would have made up in the same episode. :(**

**Enjoy!**

What Now?

(4 Months)

Blaine was starting to get worried. Kurt had been staying home from work over the last few days. He had been throwing up lately, and refused Blaine attention, saying that he didn't want Blaine to get sick and hurt the baby. Blaine had tried to convince Kurt to go to the hospital and have them prescribe some medicine for him, but it fell on deaf ears.

He lay in bed, missing the warmth of Kurt next to him. Kurt had insisted on sleeping in the guest room, so as to not infect Blaine and the baby. Blaine missed Kurt. Even though they were still living in the same house, Kurt seemed worlds away. He was feed up with this illness; he was missing his husband when he needed him most. Being pregnant was hard, he was over with morning sickness, but constantly felt exhausted and emotionally drained, as his hormones ruled his life. He spent most of the day crying over everything and napping on the couch. Lying in bed, he made up his mind, he was taking Kurt to the doctors the next day, and he needed his husband.

They sat waiting for the doctor, Blaine taping his foot nervously in the floor. He rubbed a hand over his small bump, another thing he did when he was nervous. Kurt sat on the examination table, a hand over his mouth and he tried to keep his small breakfast down. Getting Kurt there hadn't been easy, but Blaine had managed to do it.

_ "Kurt, sweetie." Blaine said softly as he knocked on the guest room door. He heard a moan and rustling from the other side._

_ "Blaine, I told you I can't have you getting sick. You and the baby are too important to me." Kurt said in a sleepy and miserable voice. Blaine's heart broke._

_ "I know Kurt, but I need you to get better, and the only way that's going to happen is if you go to the doctor. I set up an appointment for you today at 12:00. I need you to go, for yourself, and me and the baby." Blaine said with both affection and authority in his voice. _

_ "Blaine," Kurt whined, "I told you that I didn't want to go to the doctor."_

_ "I know babe, but I think it will benefit you. Please! Do it for the baby, and for me."_

Blaine was surprised that just mentioning the baby was all that it took to get Kurt to go to the hospital. He had made a mental note to keep that in mind.

So they waited anxiously for the doctor to come in. Kurt had already had a blood test done, and the doctor had ensured that they would receive the results very quickly. The door opened and the doctor walked in, followed by a nurse and an ultrasound machine.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, would you mind laying back on the table for me and pulling up your shirt?" The doctor said. Kurt lied down as he was instructed, and nervously pulled his shirt up, exposing his stomach.

"What's the ultrasound machine doing in here?" Blaine questioned, his heart picking up speed.

"Just another test to confirm our suspicions about your husband's illness. It should only take a minute." The doctor said with a smile as he picked up the wand and squirted some gel over Kurt's exposed stomach.

Kurt flinched at the gel, Blaine chuckled, and he had told Kurt that the stuff was freezing. The machine went to work, silently whirring as the doctor looked at the screen. Blaine knew what was wrong with Kurt as he studied the screen. He had seen a similar image when he had gone in for his monthly check up, not too long ago.

"Do you see that?" The doctor asked, pointing to the screen.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped, looking the screen for the first time. He grabbed Blaine hand. They were too shocked to do anything other than stare at the screen.

"Those are your babies." The doctor said, smiling at the couple.

_Waaaaaaaiiiiiitttttttttttttt ttttt... _Kurt and Blaine thought.

"BABIES!" The shouted at the same time.

"Like as in two?" Blaine chocked out. Kurt was still too shocked to do anything but grip Blaine's hand.

"Yes, see the blobs on the screen here, and here." The doctor said, pointing to the screen where the babies were. "Congratulations boys! You're having twins! I'll prescribe some antinausea pills and prenatal vitamins for you. Do you need me to recommend a doctor for you?"

"No, we already have one, but thank you." Blaine said, as Kurt was still in a state of disbelief.

"Great!" The doctor said, scribbling a few notes on a paper and then tearing it off and handing it to Kurt. "Here is your prescription. Do you need anything else?"

"Hhhow far long am I?" Kurt asked, he voice a little shaky.

"Oh, sorry, you're about a month and a week along. Have a nice day!" The doctor said leaving the room.

They just sat there, wondering what they should say, and what they should do. This was beyond their wildest dreams.

"Twins." Kurt said his voice soft and silent.

"If you don't feel like we can handle them," Blaine said, choking on his words. He knew he had to say it, three babies were a lot to handle, and both of the pregnant at the same time was even more difficult.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "I want to keep them! They're a part of us now. I know it's going to be hard, but I want this family so bad."

Blaine hugged Kurt hard, ecstatic to hear his response. He knew it'd be hard and really trying at times, but they'd make it through. Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine, relishing the sweetness of this moment. It was like they learned they were going to be a family all over again, they just couldn't happier.

That night as, Blaine and Kurt were snuggling under the covers, did one question hit them.

"When are we going to tell the relatives?" Kurt asked, surprised that the question had never occurred to either of them especially because Blaine was four months along.

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Well, we have the reunion picnic coming up, all our family and friends will be there, right? Should we just make a mass announcement there?" Blaine proposed. Kurt smiled

"I think that be a great idea."

**Yet again, I am so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Tell me what you think of the chapter and the story line. Tell me what you want to see in the upcoming picnic. Start thinking of names to, because the genders will be revealed. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! I'm sorry I have been M.I.A for a long time and I hope that that doesn't happen anymore… I can hopefully write a few more chapters before finals, but if not, after finals it will be! I'm sorry for any messed up information between my chapters, I will try to go back and fix them when I get a chance. **

** Thanks to all of you who wrote me lovely reviews! You are the best! Tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters, plot twists, drama, etc. I am so open to new ideas! I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes in this chapter, I basically briefly checked over this one because I wanted to get it out here as soon as possible. **

** Few short reminders, I will start taking ideas for genders and baby names, there's three, so there's a LOT of things to consider. To clarify a few things in the basic setting and storyline: Its summer. Kurt works for his own line of fashion, nothing too big, but it's still pretty awesome! Blaine is a music teacher at a public school much like Dalton. Blaine is 21 weeks, and Kurt is 12. This chapter is mostly 3rd person, but I think I will change the later chapters to 1st. Ok, I'll stop talking so you can read the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters because if I did, Klaine would still be together.**

**Unbelievable!**

(21 and 12 weeks)

"UGH!" Kurt protested as he threw another pair of pants to the floor. "Blaaaaiiinneee" He whined. "It's Terrible! It's unbelievable! None of my skinny jeans fit me anymore!"

Kurt sat on the bead and put his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to cloud his eyes. Blaine walked into the bedroom, a cup of tea warming his hands as he sat next to his husband on the bed. Also being pregnant, Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was going through; the realization that none for the clothes that he used to wear before would fit him. This realization mixed with the hormones coursing through Kurt's body made him fragile glassware that if touched wrong, could result in a horrible mess.

"Babe, it's going to be alright..." Blaine tired as he reached a hand toward Kurt before he was abruptly cut off.

"No, it's not ok! I'm going to be so fat! I'll never be able to fit into any of my clothes again! Even after the pregnancy! I know it's bad enough with one baby, but I have twins! It's hopeless!" Kurt ranted as the tear freely slid from his eyes.

Blaine felt awful, well one because the baby was moving around and making him queasy, and two because his husband was so miserable. He remembered his first trimester and he could totally relate to the feeling of despair when none of his clothes would fit, or just the shock of being responsible for a whole, new, innocent life growing inside of him. It was hard to fathom for a while and he couldn't imagine what being responsible for two lives would feel like…

Blaine decided to let Kurt cry while he held him as close as he could with his expanding stomach. Being 21 weeks along, Blaine was finding it harder to do things the way he normally would, without his belly. The baby was perfectly healthy and growing every day, Blaine could tell you that. He had started getting accustomed to the baby's untimely kicks and movements so as to not scare every one when it would happen. A few times at work, he would gasp in the middle of class, and the students would ask what was wrong, only to find out that the baby had shifted once again.

Of course, Kurt's stomach had grown quicker than Blaine's had, considering that he was carrying twins, but Blaine was surprised that it had taken till Kurt's 12th week for him to not be able to fit into any of the jeans he had in his possession. Blaine loved rubbing Kurt's belly, and Kurt loved rubbing Blaine's. Occasionally, they would sit on the couch, hands tangled as the reached over each other to pet the other's belly. Kurt's belly was about the size of Blaine's at his 14th week mark, which wasn't as big as it should have been, considering that it was twins. The doctor had recently told him that he had to start eating more to allow the twins to grow into healthy babies. Kurt had gone white at the order, but was starting to make an effort to eat more. That appointment was a week ago, and Kurt had kept up with his promise, as reluctant as he first was.

Blaine had his five month check up on the same day as Kurt had had his checkup. He was given the choice to know the gender of the baby, but he and Kurt had decided that they wanted to keep it a surprise, for now. Blaine could almost feel that it was a boy, it was intuition, and there was no other way to explain it. Speaking of surprises, Blaine and Kurt had found that keeping both their pregnancies a secret from their relatives had been extremely difficult. Every time they spoke with either their family members or friends, they had to lie and say that nothing exciting had recently happened. They were extremely glad that they would only have to keep it a secret for another week, seeing as the next week was the week of the reunion picnic in Lima. Both Kurt and Blaine were immensely excited to finally be able to tell everyone their joyous news; they just hopped that everyone would be happy for them.

Kurt's sobs eventually slowed to a silent sniffle. Blaine offered him a tissue, which he took gratefully cleared his face.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said in a shaky voice, still broken form tears. "These hormones will be the death of me." He tried to muster a chuckle, and Blaine smiled.

"It's ok; I've been there, still am." Blaine joked, rubbing a hand across his expanding stomach. Kurt placed his hand there as well and gently rubbed over the spot where one of their children grew. They had been sitting there for a while when the baby in Blaine's stomach decided to kick Blaine hard. Blaine winced and Kurt chuckled.

"He has your kicks, Kurt." Blaine winced as he rubbed the spot where he had just been attacked.

"Hmmm. either that or she's a rocket." Kurt commented, kissing Blaine stomach.

"I still think it's a boy." Blaine argued.

"Well, either way, I think we should start thinking of names, either boy or girl." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"What about the twins? What do you think they will be?" Blaine wondered, switching his hands over to Kurt's bump. Kurt though for a while before answering.

"I honestly have no idea." He said, "I just want them to be healthy."

Blaine nodded his agreement, still rubbing the bump that housed the lives of his two other children. He then brought up the topic he was afraid to mention.

"Do you want to go shopping later? For clothes? I could use a few more pants and shirts considering Junior has grown so much, and you go find some things for yourself. I mean, we have the picnic next week and I know how much you want to make a good appearance among our friends."

"I I I… I think that's a good idea." Kurt said reluctantly. "I don't have time to design my own outfits at work, so I might as well go shopping with you. We can make an outing out of it."

"Why do you seem so sad about it? I thought you like being pregnant with the twins?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt placed his hands on stomach and rubbed gently.

"It's just that I have to admit now that I can't fit into any of my fabulous clothes. I love being pregnant, don't get me wrong, It's just that it's sad having to leave all my clothes behind for a long time." Kurt sighed. Blaine teared up and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt relaxed into the hug.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said in a muffled tone.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the head.

They did end up making a day out of their necessary shopping excursion. Kurt actually found clothes that he considered decent and made a few purchases, some for the present, and some for the future. Despite the clothes that he purchased, he made a mental note to design some clothes for both him and Blaine when they got back from their reunion. Blaine purchased a few items as well, mostly comfortable, yet fashionable t-shirts for the remainder of the summer.

After they had finished shopping, Blaine requested Taco Bell and Cinnamon rolls. An odd craving, but Kurt decided to try it for his husband's sake, knowing that he would have some unusual cravings as well. They got a large order of tacos, and picked up a few cinnamon rolls from Burger King and picnicked at home. Kurt had to admit that the combination was rather good, and he and Blaine enjoyed their meal.

That night, while lying bed after watching Rent and bawling both their eyes out, Kurt decided to panic over their announcement to their relatives.

"What if they don't accept that we're both pregnant?" He asked in a worried tone, turning to a sleepy Blaine.

"Honey, don't worry about it. This is our family and friends we're talking about. If anyone is going to accept us, it would be them."

"You're right, but what if they think that we're strange or something bad, I don't know." Kurt worried.

"You're stressing out over this way too much babe." Blaine said. "Stress isn't good for the babies." He rubbed his hand over Kurt's bump and Kurt started to relax.

"You're right, I'm just really nervous. It's only a few days until we fly down there and tell my parents. I just feel as if it came up way to fast." Kurt sighed, laying back on him pillow.

"Have courage. Everything will turn out ok. I promise." Blaine assured Kurt and he kissed him goodnight.

Blaine had a hard time falling asleep that night. The baby kept kicking him and he couldn't keep his mind off of the announcement. He knew that Kurt was worried about telling his parents, but he was worried about telling his. He and his parents hadn't exactly seen eye to eye on every issue and it was a miracle that they had come to see his wedding, but Blaine was mortally afraid that his parents wouldn't accept the news of not only his pregnancy, but Kurt's as well. He knew it would kill both him and Kurt if they didn't accept it. He wanted his children to have both the two sets of grandparents that they biologically had, if only he could feel sure that they would.

**A/N**

**That's another chapter Yayayayay! Again I am sooo soooo sorry for the wait and probably another long wait for you to please don't kill me! I'm thinking of switching to 1st person for the next few chapters and alternating characters points of view. Tell me what you think about that. Also let me know about genders, I already have an idea, but I'd like to hear what you think. Start thinking about baby names as well! I'm totally open to anything. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistake, they're all mine, whoops! Review and tell me what you think! Ciao **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I didn't die, I swear! Finals are done, so I can hopefully update more often :) In this chapter, Kurt and Blaine finally travel to Ohio and tell Burt and Carole! If anyone here has read my other fic: Changed for the better, I started a series for it. Go check it out. I will hopefully be updating that soon as well :)**

**You're Joking**

**(22 and 13 weeks)**

**Blaine**

The day of the flight, I woke up feeling nauseous for the first time since my first trimester. This is it. The day that Kurt and I tell Burt and Carole about the babies. I'm not too nervous because I know that they'll love and accept the miracle that is our children, but its nerve wrecking all the same.

Kurt and I grabbed our suitcases and headed for the airport at about six in the morning. Kurt kept grumbling about the fact that he should still be sleeping, he's so adorable when he grumbles. The lines at the airport were hell, but thankfully we made it through them pretty easily. The plane trip was pretty long for me, but Kurt slept the whole time. Did I mention that he is adorable when he sleeps? He had his hand over our children as his head lolled against the side of his chair, perfectly coifed hair being smushed against the side of his head rest; he would not be happy about that when he awoke. The baby inside me belly kept me from falling asleep on the trip. He/ she kept kicking my side and shifting positions. I know it means that the baby is healthy because it is moving around a lot, but sometimes, it's really uncomfortable. If only Kurt was awake, then he would rub my stomach and talk to the baby. It amazes me that whenever he does that, the baby seems to stop to listen to Kurt's voice. It still amazes me that both of us will be fathers in a little less than five months. I rubbed my stomach and day dreamed of Kurt and I, in our little apartment, surrounded by our three kids. We were laughing and watching them toddle around and play with their toys. Beautiful smiles lighting up their perfect faces.

**Kurt**

I was so NOT happy to wake up from my nap on the plane to find out that my hair was messed up. I grumbled for a while about how awful I would look when I showed up to see my parents while Blaine tries to stifle his giggles. I know he thinks it's cute when I grumble, but sometimes I can really grill me the wrong way. I was just not in the mood for his inconsiderance, maybe it was the hormones, but I just couldn't take it.

"I don't understand why you think this is funny." I snapped. Blaine face changed from serious to hurt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you know I think that you're cute when you grumble. Plus you're hair looks fine, you look great." He said, trying to make amends with me.

"I'm sorry honey; these stupid hormones have me mad, sad, and happy, all at the same time." I apologized, rubbing my hand across my face. Blaine reached over and took my hand

"Believe me, I've been there," he said, a smile lighting up his eyes. He rubbed a hand across his belly where one of our kids was growing, filling him with life. I place my other hand on my stomach, where our other kids were growing.

Now that I was up, it would be difficult to go back to sleep, so I decided to stay up and enjoy the company of my husband.

We grabbed our suitcases out of the back of the taxi and intertwined our hands. Now was the time we told my parent. This is the moment I as so dreading and excited for.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, his eyes capturing mine. I kissed him.

"As I'll ever be." I responded breathlessly. The news was going to be pretty evident as soon as the door was open. There was no way for either of us to layer up in the middle of summer. With the extra weight from the babies, and the coats we could have worn, we would have been sweating the minute we exited the taxi.

We walked to the doorway and paused before ringing the doorbell. The second we did, we held our breaths as we heard footsteps echoing through the house as someone came to answer the door. I made a last minute decision and pulled my suitcase in front of my stomach. Blaine followed the move and smiled nervously towards me. The door opened.

"Kurt! Blaine! Come in! We've missed you so much. It's great to see you." Carole said. She swung the door wide open for us to come in. We did, still strategically keeping the suitcases in front of our bellies.

"It's good to see you buddy." My dad said coming up and hugging me. I had to drop my suitcase for that, but thankfully, my stomach wasn't so obviously showing that I was able to escape detection. Blaine, on the other hand, was not. It was only a matter of time that Carole pulled him into a hug.

"Blaine, honey, it's so good to see you, you two have been gone for too long." Carole said as she pulled Blaine into a hug. This was the moment. Blaine had dropped his suitcase and accepted the hug from Carole and as she pulled back and inspected him, she gasped. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise." He said.

"Surprise what?" My dad asked as he turned away from me to get a good look at Blaine. He smiled and said, "No way. I'm going to be a grandfather again?"

Blaine looked towards me and I decided to make my way over to him, bringing our hand together over his stomach.

"Yeah," I said smiling at my parents. Carole shrieked with joy and hugged me tightly. My dad decided to pull Blaine into a gently, congratulatory hug and then clap him on the back.

"How far along are you?" Carole asked.

"Just about twenty two weeks." Blaine answered, rubbing his belly gently.

"And you guys couldn't have told us sooner? We talk to you also every week. You couldn't find one time in our conversation to, I don't know; tell me that you two were having a baby?" My dad asked in a jokingly reprimanding tone.

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret for when we came to visit for the reunion. Then we could tell you and everyone at the party as well." I responded. "But that isn't the only news we have to tell." I said. My parents looked at us questioningly.

"What other news can there be? You guys already told us that you're having a baby." Carole asked.

"What if I told you that we are having more than one baby?" I asked.

"It's twins!" Carole exclaimed, clasping he hands together in glee and looked to Blaine stomach.

"Well, not mine." Blaine chuckled at the confused expressions on their faces. He moved our hands to my stomach and smiled. "But Kurt's are."

That shocked my parents into silence as they looked confusingly between the both of us.

"You mean to tell us, that not only Blaine is pregnant, but Kurt's pregnant too?" My dad asked and we nodded our heads. "And you're having twins?" He said directly to me.

I smiled and replied, "Thirteen weeks along." Their faces changed from confusion to pure joy.

"You're joking!" My dad exclaimed. "That's amazing! Congratulations!" We were pulled in to a group hug and more congratulations were said.

"This is so amazing. You two deserve this so much. These kids are going to be so spoiled and loved." Carole gushed and she hugged me for the third time. I laughed out loud.

"Don't' forget the best dressed babies around." I reminded.

"Have you found out the genders yet?" My dad asked.

"We were going to keep it a surprise until we told you. So I guess we'll find out at our next appointment." Blaine responded.

"Wow, just wow you two." My dad said, tearing up. "Ok, let's get out of the hallway and let you two unpack, you can join us for lunch afterwards. Actually, do you think that we have enough food, Carole? Technically we're feeding seven now." My dad said jokingly as we left to put our bags away.

**Blaine**

I breathed a sigh of relief and happiness.

"That went extremely well." I said, pulling Kurt into my arms. We got as close and possible with both my stomach and his. We pulled back and looked at each other and then at our stomachs touching.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Kurt said, smiling at me. "I'm so glad it did."

I brought our lips together in a sweet kiss. The baby inside me kicked my stomach. He/ she always seems to get riled up whenever I kiss Kurt, maybe it's because my heart always beats faster. Kurt must have felt the kick because he smiled then placed his hand on my stomach.

"That's some kicker we have there." He said and he rubbed the side of my stomach. The baby calmed down, see, I told you he had that effect on the baby.

**A/N **

**Next chapter is the picnic! I need ideas! Please review with comments, ideas for genders and possible baby names if you so choose :) Tell me what you think!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! Here is another chapter for you Lovely readers! I have the picnic split up in two parts, so you'll have to wait a bit for the conclusion of the new Directions reunion. This has to be my longest chapter yet! I hope you likeit!**

**I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

The Feeling of Friendship: Part One

They woke up the next morning, blissfully entwined around each other as the morning sun shined through the windows. Kurt blinked his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. When they did adjust, he was greeted by the sight of his wonderful husband. He was yawing as he woke from his slumber, a regular sleeping beauty. Kurt smiled at his husband when his eyes finally opened.

"Good morning sweetheart" Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss on the cheek.

"'Morning." Blaine said with another yawn. He rubbed his eyes before waking up fully and putting a hand comfortingly on his stomach.

"Are you ready for today?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Kurt, they're our friends, they have been for years. We shouldn't have anything to worry about. They wouldn't be our friends, otherwise."

"It's just, I'm not sure how they'll take the news. This is really important to me, and I'm not sure if they'll all be happy for us."

"Kurt, do you even hear yourself." Blaine asked with a chuckle." we'll be ok; the news is going to go over so well. If we ever had to worry about anyone, it would be about my parents." Blaine said, rubbing his stomach nervously.

"Oh sweetie," Kurt said, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Blaine's arm. "Everything will be ok. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But you shouldn't worry about it, stress isn't good for you, or little junior here." Kurt ended bringing his hand to rest on top of Blaine's on his stomach. Blaine looked into his eyes, and paused at the marvel that is his husband. The baby under their ands gave a small kick, just to remind them that he was still there. "See? Even the little one agrees with me. Don't stress yourself out; things will work out for the better, you'll see."

"And I don't want you to stress out either. Don't forget about the other little ones. I'm sure stress isn't very good for them." Blaine smiled, taking their hands and placing them on Kurt's small stomach. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it probably isn't" They then kissed each other in the beautiful rays of the morning sun.

They suddenly heard a knock and remembered that they had slept in Kurt's old room, and that it probably was just Burt or Carole, inviting them to breakfast.

"Can I come in?" They heard Burt's voice come in through the door. They sat up before telling his it was ok. Burt came in hesitantly, and then seeing that Kurt and Blaine were properly clothed, he opened the door wider. Delicious smells of bacon and pancakes wafted from the kitchen making both Kurt and Blaine's stomachs growl in hunger. Kurt and Blaine blushed in embarrassment while Burt chuckled. "Well, I came in the say good morning, hope you both slept well. Carole made breakfast, she figured you would both be really hungry and all, and I can see she was right. So how about you get dressed and come and feed those babies, how about it?"

"Sound great dad. We'll be down in a bit." Kurt smiled, already lifting himself out of bed and putting his slippers on.

"Alright, I'll go tell Carole to whip up another batch of pancakes and bacon for you two because you'll need more than what was left from my breakfast."

"Thanks dad." Kurt called as his dad started to close the door.

"No problem kiddo."

When Burt left, Kurt went sluggishly to his suitcase and started pulling together and outfit for the party. Blaine went to the bathroom to fix his hair. Despite being pregnant, the smell of the gel didn't make him nauseous like he was afraid of. Kurt walked to his mirror to see how he looked. His bump was slightly showing through his clothing, but it made him smile. Blaine came up behind him, dressed and gelled. He curled his arm around Kurt's side and joined him in the mirror. His bump was clearly showing through his clothes, there was no way they could hide it, so the news would be pretty apparent when they arrived.

"I miss not being able to hug you and keep you close like I used too." Blaine sighed, looking down at him ever growing bump. "It's actually kind of funny. We made these babies out of love, but now we can't even express it because I'm too big to hold you close."

"It'll all be worth it." Kurt simply said with a smile, relaxing into Blaine's side.

After they finished getting ready, they walked hand in hand down stairs. Kurt looked at all the pictures that his father kept on the tables and shelves. Pictures from His and Blaine's wedding, from Rachel and Finn's wedding, pictures from glee club, pictures of their niece and nephew, Andrew and Casey, Rachel and Finn's kids. Kurt couldn't help think about how soon, they would be adding pictures of his children on the mantles and on the walls, it made him glow with happiness on the inside.

"Good Morning Carole." Blaine greeted when he walked into the kitchen. Carole looked up from where she was cleaning the dishes and beamed.

"Look at you two! I can't believe I get to become a grandmother to three more beautiful children." She said, placing a hand over her heart. She sat them down and basically offered tremendous amounts of food to them. Kurt hated feeling like he was being a pig by eating too much, but then he reminded himself that he was eating for three now. Blaine finished his plate in no time and Kurt followed soon after. They lounged around the house and looked at the memories that flooded from the room until it was time for them to load up and head for the picnic. Blaine began to rub his stomach nervously on the short trip. Even though he had told Kurt not to worry, he was still worried. His worry spanned mostly from the fact that everyone could tell that he was pregnant, and the secret would be out as soon as they walked out of the car. He hated ruining a surprise, but the fact that you could easily tell he was pregnant was a sign that the baby was healthy and growing, and Blaine wouldn't change that for the world. They arrived shortly and Burt and Carole stepped out of the car first, going to the back to collect the dishes they had brought to the event.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked Blaine, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Now or never?" Blaine questioned, looking at Kurt.

"Now or never." Kurt confirmed as they stepped out of the car.

Everyone had shown up to the picnic. Only the original members and their families had been invited so that the event could be kept small, but even with only the originals there, it was packed. They had set up tabled at one of the end zones of the football field, and a few tables close by. Streamers and balloons circled around tables and seats. It was simple, but the Glee club had always been that way. From a distance, Kurt and Blaine could see all the club members and their families.

Rachel and Finn were there with their seven years old, Andrew, and their four year old, Casey. Rachel had gone off to be a Broadway star and Finn had become a doctor. They owned a small apartment in New York and they often saw the Hummel-Andersons. Lately, Rachel had been busy with another play and things at the hospital had been rough for Finn, so they hadn't seen Kurt and Blaine since before they knew that they were pregnant. Santana was setting up a table with goodies on it and Brittany was leading their daughter, Elyse, over to the kid's area, where all the children had their toys and games set up. Santana and Brittany had adopted Elyse a few years after they got married and had moved out to Chicago. Santana became a star for all the shows that were held in Chicago and Brittany became a preschool teacher. Sam was helping Merced set up a table. They had gotten married the first out of all the club members. They had one son, Mark, who was eight years old. They lived in Los Angeles and Mercedes was making her way into the film industry. Sam was currently signing for a record deal to release his first album. Artie and Sugar were setting dishes out on the tables. Artie became a director in Hollywood and Sugar was a stay at home mom with their three kids, the twins, Ally and Ava who were five, and the littlest, Carly who was three. Puck and Quinn had showed up as well. Quinn became a successful doctor, and Puck owned a pool cleaning business in Texas. They had a son, Mark, who was six. Tina and Mike had also gotten married and moved to Chicago as well. Mike would often preform on stage with Santana and Tina, seeing as she had added a few big leads herself. They had a little son, Edward, who was two years old. Will and Emma were greeting everyone with their son, Nicholas, who was fifteen, and their daughter, Virginia, who was twelve.

Kurt and Blaine walked slowly towards the gathering, but made it there quickly. As soon as Rachel looked up at the couple as gasped, everyone glanced their way. Blaine shuffled his feet shyly and Kurt put on a nervous smile.

"Hey guys." Kurt said. That's was all that needed to be said. Everyone came up going to greet them with warm hellos.

"Hold on." Kurt said, putting his hands out to stop the crowds, a smile hidden under his lip. "Before you tackle us with hellos, we have a little announcement to make."

"Does it have something to do with why little Blainers here looks like he has a partially deflated basketball under his shirt?" Puck said, gesturing to Blaine. Quinn whacked him on the shoulder and told his to shut up.

"Well, yeah it does." Blaine said, but there is more.

"Is it twins?!" Sugar asked excitedly.

"Yes." Blaine teased. "But not from me." He looked at Kurt and smiled.

"So, as you can already guess, Blaine is pregnant." People cheered and Blaine's face lit up with happiness. "But what you don't know is…"

"Is that Kurt is also pregnant, except he is pregnant with twins." Blaine finished. The faces their friends showed were priceless. They showed happiness, shock, disbelief, and just pure joy. Everyone crowded the couple at once and congratulated them and asked millions of questions. There was a lot of 'I'm so happy for you guys', and 'That's so great!' that Blaine and Kurt got mixed up form which direction and who they were coming from. They told their friends how far along they were and answered all of the basic questions thrown their way. Once the commotion had died down a little, they went over to the lunch tables and began serving food. Once people were settled down and happily munching on the wonderful plated brought to the feast, a strange black car pulled to outside the gates of the football field, and a few people walked out and toward the party.

**A/N **

**Another chapter done! Yay! Who do you think these people are? Who is crashing the New Directions reunion? Tell me about any names or plot twists you would like to see happen. Also, how do you want Blaine's parents to react to the news? Let me know what you think! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Im so incredibly sorry it look so long for me to update **(** Everything is incredibly busy and hectic! Here is a sort of short chapter. To be honest, it's not my favorite but I figured I should probably update because I haven't in so long. This chapter was written for a review I got saying that they would like an update for their birthday, so Happy Birthday! So enjoy the chapter and don't get to review with suggestions, comments, concerns, baby names, plot twists, etcetera. **

Wes exited the car, flanked by David and Trent. The rest of the former Warblers stepped out of the car and followed behind their leaders. They entered through the gates of the football field and walked towards the brightly colored balloons and the block of tables set up at the end zone. No one had noticed them yet, but they enjoyed the suspense of it all. As they neared the party, Rachel glanced upwards, did and double take, and yelled, "Spies!" This caused all the New Directions to look up to where Rachel was pointing. Everyone gasped, some with surprise and others with delight. Though they were competitors in High school, they did enjoy each other's company when the competition season was over.

"Heard you were having a party," Wes said. "We thought we'd drop by and give a quick hello."

"I hope you're planning on staying," Mercedes spoke up from the food table. "We have way to much food to finish by ourselves."

"If you insist." David said with a sly smile.

The Warblers were welcomed in and began talking amongst the New Directions as if they had been there the whole time. Everything was going well until one Warbler decided to stir up some trouble.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine Warbler." Sebastian Smythe said slyly as he sauntered up to the table that Kurt and Blaine were currently occupying.

" Hello Sebastian. Long Time no see." Kurt sighed, angry that out of all the Warblers to talk to, he was the one to talk to them.

"Oh Kurt, I didn't see you there, You almost blend in to the white table cloths." He said, smirking.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked, trying the keep the eminent fight from happening.

"Can't a guy say hi to a former Warbler without being harassed? Do I have such a bad reputation so as to make you think that I came to talk to you for an alternative reason?" Sebastian faked a hurt expression.

"Yes, yes you do." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Fine. I came to see if Blaine here was available for the taking."

"Buzz off Sebastian, I've been taken and you know that." Blaine exclaimed. He could tell Kurt was on the verge of explosion due to Sebastian's provoking and his over reactive hormones weren't helping.

"Well, you never know, things change, feelings change, love grows cold. Nothing is permanent." Smythe said with a shrug of his shoulders. Before Blaine could stop him, Kurt stood up out of his seat and looked coldly at Sebastian.

"How dare you waltz in a try to steal my husband from me! Give it up, Sebastian! You know nothing about true love and feelings and you don't even have to slightest clue as to what a joy it is to have found the love of your life. So, instead of trying to break my family, go and find your own because there was and is nothing here for you. You know, I thought you would have changed and become more mature from the last time that we saw you, but apparently you don't learn from your mistakes." Kurt finished, leaning heavily against the table. Blaine stood up and stood by Kurt, concerned about his husband's stress levels. Sebastian, regretfully noticed the bump that was concealed under Blaine shirt.

"So that's why you're so unwilling to leave him, Blaine. You two think that the world will be just perfect once you become fathers and such. Well guess what Kurt, after Blaine has that baby and you two get all settled in, things are going to get really boring and monotonous for him. You're going to be working around the clock just to make end meet and everything is going to fall apart eventually because you won't be able to do it. Watch and see, things won't turn out as perfect as you want them to." Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tightly, as if he would disappear at any second. Blaine looked at Sebastian with pure horror and loathing. Sebastian had gone too far this time. Their group of friends were shocked and stared silently at the scene, unsure of what to do. Blaine held onto Kurt as he started to cry into his shoulder.

"Get out." A voice from the back of the crowd demanded. "Get your ass out of here, you aren't welcome and never will be. How dare you upset my brother and his husband when they're both pregnant. Haven't you done enough in the past? Why do you have to come and try to shake things up now?" Fin said, walking toward Sebastian, a look of furry in his eyes.

"Oh, is the pale faced angel knocked up too? Good luck trying to provide for two kids. I don't need to try to shake things up, things are going to get shaken up as soon as those babies pop into the world." Sebastian said mockingly as he sauntered out of the party.

Kurt continued to cry which brought all the girl to his side. They tried comforting him and telling him that Sebastian was worthless and jealous. Santana even offered to hunt him down and go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass. They slowly got Kurt to calm down with the help of Blaine telling him that he was there and was never going to leave him. Kurt wiped his final tears and sniffled one last time.

"Ok, I'm ok. Man I hate his guts." He said, trying to smile.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry we brought him, he actually seemed as if he changed and left his former self behind. I guess we were wrong." David apologized.

"No no no, it's alright. To be honest, I hoped that too." Kurt hugged David.

"Hold on a second." Nick exclaimed after Kurt had stepped back from the hug. "Finn said that you were both pregnant, did I hear wrong or is that true?" The rest of the Warblers mumbled in agreement and curiosity because they were all unsure of whether they had heard right.

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt close to him.

"We are." He said with a smile. "I'm about 22 weeks, and Kurt is just about 13 weeks with twin." The Warblers exploded with 'Congratulations' and 'why didn't you tell us sooner?' There were also a few dibs on being the Godfather. The couple smiled and laughed, happy to be among true friends.

Even though what Sebastian had said struck fear and worry in Kurt's heart, he enjoyed himself for the rest of the night. He put his thoughts into the back of his head and promised to talk to Blaine about them later on.

**I hope that was ok for a quick update. Let me know what you think and where you want this story to go. I am always open to ideas so let me know if you have one **(** Ciao! **


End file.
